Blindness In Love
by beforestormier
Summary: "He talks to me about this girl, his whole life. She's witty and smart, and I'd gladly bet that she's so much more beautiful than me, for him to be smitten." Full summary on my author's page.
1. Teardrops

**Disclaimer: All characters property of JKR.**

**Song _Teardrops on My Guitar_ by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

-Prelude Start-

He had changed so much, it was difficult to believe. But he had.

Gone was the foolish young boy of the past, led by the untruths of his father, and today was the matured and handsome young man he had become.

The final battle had occurred three years ago, and so did the demise of the Dark Lord. Everyone had fought hard and bravely, even the most unlikely of people turned out to be heroes. One case, was of Draco Malfoy.

It was revealed, at the end, that he had worked as a double agent for the Order of the Phoenix, and had helped to lead the Order to Voldermort's hideout, resulting in the collapse of his empire.

Draco had made friends with the Order members after the war, even with Ron and Harry, though grudgingly. But one special bond, he had formed with Hermione Granger.

Hermione pondered over his change, the one who had teased her mercilessly when she had been young had become a charming and charismatic young man.

Unfortunately for Hermione, she realised her budding friendship with Draco had extended beyond that. She had fallen head over heels in love with Draco Malfoy.

The worst thing was, she didn't know if he loved her too, and Hermione thought back to her predicament…

-Prelude End-

_Dr__ew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see,_

He flashes a smile at me, and I can't help but to smile back, although I'm crushed deep inside my heart.

_That I want and I'm needing, everything that we should be,_

I just wish he was mine; that he loved me just as I do him. I can't stop my feelings.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,_

He talks to me about this girl, his whole life. She's witty and smart, and I'd gladly bet that she's so much more beautiful than me, for him to be smitten.

_And she's got everything that I have to live without..._

He will never be mine, I know. I will always be a friend to him, just a friend. And I have no choice but to live with that.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny,_

Whenever he talks, I feel light hearted. He cracks jokes to cheer me up when I'm unhappy, and shares my joy when I'm happy.

_But I can't even see anyone when he's with me,_

When he's with me, I lose sight of the world. Nothing else matters, its only him and me together, just talking our hearts out, sharing our special moments together.

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

He tells me of the girl he loves, and when he does, his eyes glaze over, and a small smile of contentment appears on his face. I try to be happy for him, and so I suppress my tears, just to be strong for him.

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night..._

But when I return to my room at night, I think about him, his beautiful grey eyes that I often get lost in, his platinum blond hair, his perfect porcelain skin.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

And so I cry, I cry myself to sleep each night, thinking about him.

_The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,_

I wish, for just one day, that he could be mine, that he would love me, just one day…

_He's the song in the car I keep singin', don't know why I do..._

Although I know it's hopeless, I keep on wishing, hoping, and I have no idea why. I'm supposed to be the most rational girl in school, the one who knows when doing something is of no use. But still, I keep wishing.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

When he touches me, even the most innocent of touches, I feel a jolt of electricity passing through me.

_And there he goes, so perfectly, _

The most perfect I've ever seen, I see in him.

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be,_

I wish that I could have his perfection, and then maybe, just maybe, he would love me in kind.

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_

I dream of being the girl he talks about, the one so lucky to be able to look him the eyes and hear him say "I love you".

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause..._

She's so lucky; she has all I've ever wanted. She'd better know that she's the luckiest girl in the world, and love him for all she's worth.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

And so I pray, I wish, I hope; for the day that he will finally realise that he loves me. But deep down, I know that this dream is impossible.

_The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,_

I'll keep crying inside, more and more, till the day he tells me he loves me, or till the day I die. Only till then, will the tears dry.

_He's the song in the car I keep singin', don't know why I do..._

He will never be gone from my mind; he will always haunt my thoughts, no matter what.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light,_

_I'll put his picture down and m__aybe get some sleep tonight..._

I trudge up to my room at night, and turn to switch off the lights. Looking at his picture, I think of all the times we shared, the good and the bad. I smile sadly one last time as I put his picture facedown on my bedside table, and retire for the night.

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,_

He's the cause for this heartbreak, but it's not his fault. I cannot control my love, I have only myself to blame for my pain.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do..._

I will never stop thinking of him…

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough,_

Too long has been spent with tears, with pain, and I really should be moving on; but_  
_

_And he's all that I need to fall into..  
_

Draco's my comfort, my anchor, everything and anything that keeps me supported, and he's not mine._  
_

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see..._

So I just continue on with my heartbreak, with the tears, hidden deep down inside; and pray that I'll be able to continue with the façade till the day I leave…

* * *

**I was one day listening to songs on youtube, when I heard teardrops on my guitar. I suddenly got inspiration and voila! There you go. REVIEW PLEASE. This will be a twoshot. I **_**might**_** get a happy ending.**** The prelude was sort of an explanation for the story, so that it isn't that AU. I cut it off from the rest of the story because it wouldn't seem really right, meaning get into the way of the fic.**

**Xoxo Chloe**


	2. When you look me in the eyes

**Disclaimer: All characters property of JKR.**

**Song _When You Look Me in The Eyes _by The Jonas Brothers.**

* * *

It was karaoke night. Or at least, it was supposed to be. Hermione stepped into the house cautiously. Where were all the others? Even though most of the Order members were usually late for karaoke night, Harry should have been there. Grimmauld Place was his house, after all.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Hermione said, her voice echoing off the walls of the house. "That's weird," Hermione thought to herself. "I thought tonight was karaoke night. Where are all the others, then?"

Hermione stepped forwards, and approached the karaoke room, that the Order used for karaoke nights. Pushing open the door, an unbelievable sight met her eyes.

It was Draco.

In his hand he clutched a mike, and upon seeing Hermione, he started singing.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own_

Hermione's eyes widened. She recognised that song._  
_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.  
_It was her favourite song._  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
_

Draco took a step towards her, and extended his hand. He smiled warmly to Hermione, and looked deep into her eyes._  
_

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

Hermione realised his intention, and her love for him engulfed her. She took his hand, tears welling up under her eyelids, sparkling like stars.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

Draco led her to a small sofa, sitting her down. He sang to her, his voice filled with never before revealed emotions. He himself, had also started to tear.

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

As Draco reached the climax of the song, two identical teardrops rolled down Hermione's cheeks.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.  
When you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh_

He ended the song, his grey eyes staring into her brown ones, piercing deep into her soul.

"Hermione, this song was for you. You've been there for me, you were the first to extend a hand in friendship to me. You were the one right by my side, encouraging me all this while. Now, I have something to say to you." Draco's eyes flickered for a moment to a head, bobbing energetically behind a door, with a gap open. He regained his courage, and said, "Hermione, I love you. I have, for a very long time now, and I always will."

Hermione sat there, stunned, letting the words sink in. Silent tears rolled down her face, and she shakily stood up.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Was it something I-"

Hermione crashed into his body, and wrapped her arms around his torso, her tears still flowing like an opened floodgate. Draco smiled, and embraced her.

Applause broke out, and from behind closed doors burst out all the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione stared at them in shock.

"You planned this!"

"Yes we did Hermione," Harry said, hiding a chuckle. "It was so blatantly obvious. You loved him, he loved you, but you both didn't realise that. So, we had to step in."

Hermione shook her head, exasperated. Looking up into the eyes of the man she loved, she broke out into a huge smile. Bringing her hands up to his face, she brought his lips down onto hers, and they shared the sweetest kiss. Everyone broke into another round of applause, as they broke apart. Draco smirked and brought his face down, for another kiss.

She had been so blind, for so long.

But she finally saw.

Life was finally perfect.

-Fin-

* * *

**Sniffles This story is finally over. Sigh... I almost broke into tears at the end. Hope you've enjoyed it, and feel free to drop me a message, or review anytime you like. I'll be waiting! To clear anything up, karaoke night is sorta a tradition for the Order members after the war. A reunion of sorts you could call it. (Redundant info: It is held weekly(:)  
**

**Xoxo Chloe**


End file.
